Finding the Story Archieves
by My Shinjuu
Summary: Rating may and probably will change, may contain yaoi and other The Yuugiou cast finds fanfiction.net, and the stories read may lead to pairings outside the website. Stories are submittable


Yuugi strolled into his living room and glanced at the wooden shelves that held the television. He awkwardly advanced upon the television and grasped the remote control within his hands. He sat down on the new black leather couches that went with their black and white living room and turned the television on.

He was greeted with the Weather Channel, and because of that he chuckled. His Jiichan must have been watching to the television before that. He turned the channel at least three hundreds times before he found nothing on.

He sighed in defeat and shut the television off when he heard his aibou call for him. He walked nonchalantly across the room and into his aibou's room. One year after the Kaiba Grand Prix, Yami no Yugi had been able to separate with his aibou. It was a difficult and long process, one that Yuugi had to be absent from school for two weeks just to gain enough energy to walk again. Now it was three years after the Kaiba Grand Prix.

Yami no Yuugi had found a sight. It was a very interesting sight, with the words : unleash your imagination and free your soul.' Then it had a bar with different links, such as 'Just In', 'Directory', 'Columns', 'Dictionary', 'Search', 'Login' and 'Register'.

But that wasn't very important as Yami no Yuugi was at an area where it could spark any of their attention. Their was a huge square filled with writing. But the writing was interesting.

**__**

Tastes like Heaven

Yuugi realizes just how much his Mou Hitori means to him after Yami no Yuugi leaves as the pharaoh into the afterlife. How will Yuugi handle it? Yami no YuugixYuugi fluff!

#Never knew…I could feel like this#

Yuugi sighed softly as he studied his Mou Hitori. Tears welled in the innocent eyes of Yuugi, but he wiped them quickly as a small smile appeared on his face. He remembered that Yami no Yuugi had told him to not cry for him.

#Like I've never seen the sky before#

Yuugi looked up into the sky, holding his heart as he breathed in the fresh air.

At first, it had seemed so surreal. Everything. The thoughts would always cross his mind and he would brush them off as he was held within his Mou Hitori's arms. But still…was he so vague in the happenings that it really was all a dream? A huge complexed dream?

Even if it was, he'd do it again. He would take the consequences and the hurt, just so he could have those few moments with him.

#Want to vanish inside your kiss#

His lips tasted like honey more times then they tasted of mint. Sometimes of strawberries, and sometimes, rarely, they would taste like Heaven. Yuugi loved the taste of Heaven. Because in Heaven, everything went right.

#Everyday I love you more and more#

They would always cuddle up on the couch, watching a simple movie taken from the shelf, even if they had seen it more times then needed and had memorized almost all the lines.

Yami no Yuugi shook his head. "Isn't this just so weird hikari? I found this site when I was searching for articles on my win."

He cocked his head. "But what I do not understand is why they write such things. None of this has ever happened. Every type of story here, and barely any at all have a bit of accurate information. And then they write couples. I mean, I saw a Marik no Yami x Mou Hitori no Bakura!"

"It doesn't have to be accurate Mou Hitori no Boku. It is because it is called _fan fiction_, and it is written by fans who have their own opinions on this and how things should happen. They expect people to leave good reviews for their writing, based on how well they wrote each individual chapter of each individual story." Yuugi explained. "Now scroll down. I wanna see how I end up."

#Listen to my Heart. Can you hear it sing#

Yuugi felt that Yami no Yuugi had been satisfied by it. The nights together and the cuddling, the taking each other out, the hold of the hands, and the kissing tenderly and softly until they ended up falling asleep on each other.

#Telling me to Give you everything#

Yuugi had given up everything to be with Yami no Yuugi. He had made it so that he could spend more time with his Mou Hitori other then his first friends.

But when it came to sex, both refused. They loved each other with everything in their hearts, but they were going to be patient. Yami no Yuugi did not want Yuugi's innocence to be taken from him by someone who might in the end not be good enough for him.

'But he was good enough for me…I just wasn't good enough for him.' he thought.

#Seasons may changed…winter to spring#

Yuugi got the chills as the wind gave a small breeze. It was their anniversary. The day they had come together. And yet it had been spring. And it had been the best day of Yuugi's life.

#But I love you…until the end of time#

Yuugi walked into the main city and raised his arm up as he patiently waited. And old lady was just coming up to him. Though not exactly to him, as she stopped and waited in line to call for a taxi.

Yuugi eventually got the attention of one and the taxi driver stopped. Yuugi noticed the elderly woman and gave his calls to her. He let her take the cab, and she blessed him for being such a kind person and showing kindness in an area where it is always first come first serve.

And Yuugi realized he didn't want to take the taxi anymore.

#Come what may. Come what may#

It had been those words that made Yuugi stand to Yami no Yuugi. And it had been with those words that he had left them.

#I will love you until my dying day#

And Yami no Yuugi had loved him until his dying day.

The story cut after that, and Yuugi looked at it with annoyance. "The…authoress…she…left me…at a cliffhanger." he mumbled.

Yami no Yuugi got up from his seat. "I'm going to make sure that the sign says closed. I think I just heard someone enter the shop." he said as he left Yuugi sitting in annoyance, staring at the computer screen.

It made Yami no Yuugi wonder why Yuugi was so into the story. It wasn't real and it was never going to happen. He had given up on leaving. He was always going to stay to protect his hikari.

He reached the bottom floor, the game shop, and smiled when he saw Jonouchi 'oohing' and 'aweeing' at all the new cards they received.

"Jou-kun, you should note that those are way too expensive on your behalf." Yami no Yuugi said. Jonouchi nodded. "I know, but I still am allowed to gawk at them."

"Gawking yes," Yami no Yuugi let him lips curl into another smile as he suppressed a laugh. "…Drooling, no."

Jonouchi growled angrily. "Oh, shush, you." he said. His expression changed abruptly, giving Yami no Yuugi reason to wonder. "So…" he trailed, "What's up?"

"Nothing. We just found a site that me and Yuugi are find amusement over." Yami no Yuugi said. "It's so inaccurate and the authors and authoresses wished they would be able to do those types of things to us."

Jonouchi looked confused. "Huh? I hate reading, but I'd love to see." he said.

Yami no Yuugi shrugged. "Sure. Go on up."

* * *

Ok, that was actually pretty short. But, here are some things you should all know:

Mou Hitori no Boku means 'The Other Me' Yuugi usually says this when he's talking about his Yami. Ryou Bakura will also say that many a times.

Mou Hitori no Yuugi means 'The Other Yuugi' Everyone else says this when talking about Yami.

Yami no Yuugimeans 'Yuugi's Dark' this is what I shall refer to Yami as. Same for Yami no Bakura (Bakura's Dark) and Marik no Yami (Darkness of Yami)

Yuugi is what I shall type for when speaking of 'Yugi'. This is the accurate way to spell his name.

You may also notice that the sub story in this is a songfic. I do not own that song. It is Come What May and it belongs to the people from Moulin Rouge. I also do not own Yuugiou.

I will be taking submitted stories, since this one that I made will only be around two more chapters.

Also, I will do every type of story as long as it does not have a lemon or incest. That is wrong and the Yuugiou cast would never read that.

However, even though I will probably have yaoi sub stories, I want to get eventual yaoi or straight pairings outside of 'fanfiction . net' world. Please vote now!!


End file.
